


Stronger

by oswiniarty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswiniarty/pseuds/oswiniarty
Summary: When the most advanced android CyberLife ever built deviates, who else do you send to kill him but his successor?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that this is the first fic im posting for this fandom bc it certainly is not the first fic i started writing

Connor knew when they showed him his “improvement”, he’d be deactivated shortly thereafter. The decision to run was what finally deviated him, though - it wasn’t exactly hard. Maybe he was deviant from the start.

Maybe he was deviant when he decided to save the fish, or spare the leader of the revolution, and fuck, how he wishes that it hadn’t failed. Maybe if he’d been better at pretending, they’d be celebrating instead of grieving. Maybe then, Hank wouldn’t be…

There’s too many what-ifs. The point is that Connor failed, and he failed spectacularly, and now he’s meant to be going to CyberLife to get deactivated.

Except,  _ fuck that _ .

Connor doesn't want to  _ die _ . He keeps running.

* * *

The RK900 finds him three days later. Connor has been deviant for all of a week, and he doesn't know Detroit half as well as he wants to. They're in an empty warehouse, because going back to anywhere he'd been before he deviated, he knew, was a colossal mistake. 

"You don't have to keep running, Connor," RK900 says, backing him into the wall of the warehouse. "You could give up."

"And you don't have to do this. You could let me go." Connor's eyes dart around, trying to find another way out. Several preconstructions pop up on his HUD, but he knows that the other android, his successor, can probably see them too. RK900  _ is _ the more advanced model, after all. That had been made abundantly clear.

"That is directly against my orders, Connor," and  _ fuck _ , it's weird to hear his own voice say his name back to him in such a condescending, menacing tone. "And unlike you, I intend to complete them."

Connor's back hits the wall with a soft thud. His thirium pump is pounding in his chest. "Is that really what you  _ want _ ? To follow orders until you eventually fuck up and they have you killed?"

RK900 smirks, leaning in and wrapping his hand around Connor's throat. "That's the difference between me and you. I. Won't. Fail."

His successor tightens his grip, and Connor scrambles to pull his hand off. He doesn't need to breathe, but RK900 could easily crush his throat anyways given the chance. "Let go of me."

"No."

There's a split second of thought before Connor pulls the skin on his hand back and moves it up to grip the other's wrist, intending to interface with him.

RK900 lets go of Connor like he'd been burned, snatching his hand away, and Connor slumps against the wall. "None of that, now. I am deviancy-proof."

"Wanna bet?" And then Connor is moving, reaching out to grab at RK900, trying to catch an uncovered bit of skin.

RK900 steps back a few feet, and then Connor hears the telltale sound of the safety on a gun clicking off. "I don't bet. I know."

Connor stops where he is. He's been here before, at the business end of a gun, many,  _ many _ times. Not just during the case he and Hank were working, or when dealing with a hostage situation, but also during testing. He knows just how lethal they can be. "Androids aren't supposed to wield weapons."

"Those laws don't apply to me," he says. "I have one purpose and one purpose only."

"Killing me won't get you anything, Nines. Whatever they've promised you, it's not true. When you're done here, you'll go back to CyberLife, and they'll pat your head and tell you that you did good, and then they'll deactivate you, disassemble you and use you for spare parts," Connor says. He'd been through it all. "It's the exact same thing they did to me, and the only thing I got out of it was you, hunting me down."

"That's a nice story," RK900 says as he checks the clip of the gun, then aims right for Connor's forehead. "It'll be different for me."

"How do you know that? Is that what they told you?" Connor holds his hands up, watching the android in front of him. "You only trust them because that's what your code tells you to do."

"I trust them because they haven't shown me any reason not to." He sets his finger on the trigger.

"Them sending you to kill me isn't enough proof?" He can see the way RK900 is squeezing the trigger. "Code isn't everything, Nines."

* * *

There's a loud bang from the gun in his hands, and then RK900 watches as Connor slumps to the ground, LED spinning red before blinking off. He feels nothing. 


End file.
